The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the frying of potato chips, and other foodstuffs, and especially to such a method and apparatus that is compact and intended for use on demand and in a fast food outlet e.g. in shopping malls, food stores, restaurants, stadiums, amusement parks and the like.
Methods and apparatus for the manufacture of potato chips are known. Such methods usually involve the slicing of the potato and the insertion of the sliced potato into heated oil to effect frying of the potato chip. The potato chip is conveyed through the oil, normally being submerged for at least part of the period of time that the potato chip is in the oil, and then removed from the frying oil. In most instances, the potato chip is packaged in appropriate containers or packages and shipped for subsequent sale to the consumer. Such sale may not occur for several weeks or months.
The methods for the preparation of potato chips include methods in which the temperature of the oil is varied during the process or in which the potato chip is pre-treated prior to being immersed in the frying oil. Examples of such methods include the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,749, 4,863,750, 4,929,461, 5,137,740 and 5,580,598.
Attempts have been made to produce potato chips on a smaller scale, with the intention that the potato chips would be made available to the consumer shortly after preparation. In particular, attempts have been made to provide freshly made potato chips to the consumer in fast food outlets, using apparatus that is substantially smaller than is used in large scale manufacturing processes for potato chips. Such a method and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,556. The method of the patent included heat transfer bars in the bottom of the tank, or kettle, used in the frying to improve efficiency of the process, a potato washing station and variable speed motors for both the potato slicer and the conveyer system so that the speed of the slicer and conveyer could be coordinated with the volume of potato chips being processed. It is understood that, in practice, the apparatus of this patent provided inconsistent product, at least in part due to control mechanisms used in the apparatus.
Apparatus for preparing potato chips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,723. The apparatus includes a potato slicer having a potato chute with a smooth inner surface and side walls with a helical contour that converge at the end of the chute. It is stated that the helical walls are arranged so that the curved and narrowing passage leads the potatoes in the direction of rotation of the cutting blade.
An improved method for the manufacture of potato chips so as to provide fresh potato chips to the consumer, especially for use in a fast food outlet, or in other food outlets, is required. Such a method and apparatus has now been found.